land_of_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Devils
Devils are a specific type of Infernal, hailing from the Nine Hells of Baator in the Demonic Realms, and organized in a strict hierarchy, with Asmodeus of Nessus at the top. Each of the Nine Levels of the Nine Hells is ruled by an Archduke, up to Asmodeus himself at the Nineth Level, Nessus. They are created from corrupted souls of other creatures, which Asmodeus collects to build his army for his eventual goal of dominance of the cosmos. As such, many Devils exist in hiding in other races, seeking to guide the souls of their charges towards Asmodeus' power. Devils are beings of strict order and loyalty, but are constantly seeking to plot the downfall of their superiors. Even Asmodeus must keep his lieutenants busy to avoid threats to his rule. Devils change form when they are promoted or demoted, from the Titled Devils, to the Greater Devils, down to the Lesser Devils and mere Lemures, who lose all memory of previous existence. Devils (above a Lemure at least) have a secret True Name which offers control over them. Anyone who knows this True Name can summon and control a Devil, even Asmodeus himself. Devils 'killed' outside of the Nine Hells turn into a swarm of noxious gas, and are reborn on their home level of the Nine Hells. Within the Nine Hells, they can be killed permanently, but Lemures can only be permanently destroyed even in the Nine Hells by a blessed weapon, or by washing its corpse in holy water. Devils of Note Tiamat, the Dragon Queen Bel Zariel, Archduke of Avernus Dispater, Archduke of Dis Mammon, Archduke of Minauros Belial, Archduke of Phlegethos Fierna, Archduchess of Phlegethos Levistus, Archduke of Stygia Geryon Glasya, Archduchess of Malbolge Malagard Moloch Baalzebub, Archduke of Maladomini Mephistopholes, Archduke of Cania Asmodeus, Archduke of Nessus and Lord of the Nine Hells, is the over-ruler of all Devils everywhere, without exception, though this does not stop them from plotting against him. Types of Devils The different types of Devils are listed in hierarchical order, from the lowly Lemure, to the powerful Pit Fiend, hardly below the unique Titled Devils. Lemures are the baseless shapeless soul of a being consigned to devil-hood, with no memory of any past life. They are little more than animals, until a devil higher in the hierarchy needs to promote one for a specific purpose. Lesser Devils Imps are the messengers and errand-runners of the Devils, above only the Lemure in status. Due to the ease of summoning an Imp, they are also occasionally given the Spinagons, commonly known as Spined Devils, are the messengers and spies of the Archdukes, and skirmishers in the Legion. Barbazu, commonly known as Bearded Devils, are the frontline warriors of the Legions of Hell. Hamatula, commonly known as Barbed Devils, are trusted warriors assigned to be the guards of the Archdukes, to defend their most precious vaults of malicious magics and cursed gold. Kytons, commonly known as Chain Devils, are jailers and torturers of the Archdukes. Sometimes they torture for information, but more often for the pleasure of their masters. Osyluths, commonly known as Bone Devils, are the Lesser Devils trusted with limited command roles, taskmasters leading small groups of other Lesser Devils. Greater Devils Malebranches, commonly known as Horned Devils, are the first of the Greater Devils, and are the officer corps of the Nine Hells. Erinyes are one of the most independent devils, trusted with traveling to other Realms to coerce and corrupt the souls of mortals. They are patterned after the Angels. They say the first Erinyes were themselves Angels, fallen for some long-forgotten reason. Gelugons, or Ice Devils, are primarily the bureaucrats of the Devils, in charge of the running of the Hells. Pit Fiends are the highest of the untitled Devils, leading entire Legions into battle, and forming the personal bodyguards or courts of the Titled Devils. Rarer Devils The Rakshasa are shapeshifting political devils who resemble humanoid tigers in their true forms. They delight in masquerading as powerful mortals to gain control over the Mundane Realm. Category:Races Category:Monsters